


it comes back (oh it comes back to you)

by kuroothighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever noticed,” Bokuto says, a little too seriously for Kuroo’s liking, “that where Sawamura is concerned, you’re always… what do you call it, eager?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it comes back (oh it comes back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> a self-indulgent daichi in glasses piece help me i don't know what i'm doing

“Have you ever noticed,” Bokuto says, a little too seriously for Kuroo’s liking, “that where Sawamura is concerned, you’re always… what do you call it, eager?”

Kuroo flails his arms a little, settling for putting one arm over Bokuto’s shoulders in an attempt to cover up his surprise at that sudden observation. “What? No, I’m not,” he retorts. Bokuto’s silence makes him sigh and hang his head a little dejectedly. “Yes, I really am, and yes, it’s pathetic. I know.”

“Oh, wow. You’re not denying it,” Bokuto elbows him in the ribs, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Paint me surprised, Kuroo. What’s up?” he laughs.

Kuroo snorts. “Okay, first of all, it’s ‘color me surprised,’ not ‘paint.’ Second of all, do you think glasses are attractive?”

The Fukurodani captain detaches himself from Kuroo, and cocks his hips to the side that means he’s interested and just maybe a little too curious. “Glasses are okay, I think. Why?”

“The other day, I saw Sawamura talking to his vice-captain.”

Bokuto inclines his head. “Is there something about Karasuno’s captain and vice-captain talking that should be considered alarming?”

Kuroo clicks his tongue, closes his eyes, inhales deeply, and puts his hands together, before solemnly whispering, “He was wearing glasses.”

“Who, Sugawara-kun?”

He grits his teeth, and he could not be taking this seriously. “No, you idiot. Sawamura.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says. “Oh ho ho ho.”

From behind them, the door to the gym slides open, and Sawamura walks in, muttering an excuse about being late to their meeting. Both Bokuto and Kuroo immediately turn to him, and Kuroo nearly headbutts Bokuto’s chin when he waves cheerfully and shamelessly calls out, “Heeey! Megane-captain!”

Sawamura walks towards them, and scratches the back of his neck, and Kuroo finds it absolutely endearing, the boy could not get any more adorable than this. When Sawamura smiles at them, his eyes disappear for a moment when the light reflects on his lenses.

“Yeah, I had to wear my glasses today. I forgot to bring my disposable contact lenses. These are just reading glasses, though,” he explains.

“You should wear them more often. It frames your face well,” Kuroo blurts, and he has to bite his tongue out of embarrassment at having said that out loud, and to keep himself from smiling too wide, as pink spreads from the tips of Sawamura’s ears to his cheeks and down his neck.

Bokuto snickers from his side, and Kuroo represses the urge to step on his foot as discreetly as he could. Sawamura laughs though, and Kuroo stares at the way his glasses slip a little down his nose.

His frames are black and rectangular, lined with silver. It’s simple, and he doesn’t doubt that Sawamura had picked them for the practical purpose that they served. He finds that he doesn’t mind if it had been out of convenience and necessity, rather than something worn as a fashion accessory.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Kuroo,” Bokuto mutters, laughing under his breath as he walks away towards where Akaashi was sitting on the floor, and proceeding to tackle him into a one-armed hug.

Which leaves Sawamura standing awkwardly beside him, and for a moment, Kuroo allows himself to inspect Sawamura’s face out of the corner of his eye.

It’s only when the other captain clears his throat that Kuroo claps his hands together and opens his mouth to say something about their postponed meeting tomorrow, but he stops mid-sentence when Sawamura faces him fully, and he has to push up his glasses with his middle finger. Kuroo feels his throat run dry.

“Er… what were you saying?” Sawamura asks.

Kuroo freezes, because he doesn’t remember what he was about to say, shit. “Uh, um, your glasses.”

“My glasses?” Sawamura repeats incredulously. “You were saying something about a meeting.”

He slaps his fist on his palm and brightens up. “Shit. Yeah. Meeting. Tomorrow! It’s canceled. The coaches said something about having the teams gather up, instead of just the captains.”

Sawamura eyes him suspiciously for a few seconds, before he breathes out of his nose, and he pushes up his glasses again, but this time, it’s up all the way to the top of his head, like a headband, and he rubs his eyes. Kuroo swallows. This boy was going to be his life’s end, god save me.

“I see. I’ll tell my members. Thanks, Kuroo,” he says. He doesn’t see the way Kuroo gapes at him unabashedly, as he pulls down his glasses again, and he waves a hand. He walks back the same he way he entered the gym - with his head held high, and his shoulders straight, his backside jutting just a little - and… that’s that.

When Bokuto thumps Kuroo on the back, Kuroo doesn’t even have the energy to elbow him right back. “I told you you were always eager when it came to Sawamura-kun,” he croons. “But I definitely see your point clearly now.”


End file.
